Ficlet 30: Warrick's Decision
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Finally, a new YoBling ficlet! And after hearing about Warrick's divorce, I knew I had to post this one. A bit different from the reveal on the show. Not really canon, but set after the episode 'A La Cart'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am but a humble fan and writer.

A/N: Wow, what has it been, 20 ficlets since I last wrote a YoBling story? Yeah, that sounds about right. Enough jerking around here, readers. Though I haven't seen the episode, I heard Warrick and Tina have divorced! Yeah! So here's my take on what could happen afterwards; involves him confessing something to Nick (as if you can't guess what it will be.)

It's been along time coming, and I hope you like it.

**Ficlet 30 (ch.1): Warrick's Decision**

He strode down the hallway with a serious, almost somber look. Everyone saw him but didn't dare ask what was wrong. Besides, why bother asking when rumors abounded? There was talk that Warrick went through a messy divorce after his wife cheated on him.

After getting paired up with him, Nick braved the imminent glare he was sure he would get and asked what was on almost everyone's mind.

"Hey Warrick. Why are you so down?"

Warrick was examining a blood pattern under a microscope. He turned off the microscope, knowing this would not be a brief discussion.

"Personal problems." That was his quick response.

Nick was quiet for a few seconds before plowing ahead, "You want to talk about it?

"Here? Now?" Warrick looked at Nick as if he were crazy.

Nick smiled and half nodded, half shrugged. "Might as well."

Warrick leaned on the counter, looking around before spilling his story, "I caught Tina with another guy. I ended it right after that."

"Ouch. I'm sorry, man," Nick awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Don't be," He shrugged off the hand. "I should've known better than to marry someone after knowing 'em for a month. It was not one of my better ideas."

"It's okay… so you're not just a teensy bit hurt over it?" Nick still thought his buddy was in denial.

Warrick actually gave a short laugh, "Actually, I've been looking for an out ever since the honey moon. Our marriage was not very deep… and I was kind of interested in someone else." He seemed less gloomy.

"But at least _I_ had the decency not to cheat while we were married," he sighed.

"Really?" Nick looked interested, "Do I know this other woman?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Hey guys. How are you doing on the blood sample?"

Catherine walked in and Warrick immediately shut up. Nick was quick to notice his friend's reaction.

"Oh, not yet. We were kind of having a discussion." Nick replied innocently.

"Really. About what?" She was not amused per say, but not necessarily angry.

"Well…" Nick drawled.

Warrick shot him a fierce look. "Sorry Cath. I was feeling a little down and Nicky here wanted to talk it out. I'm almost done with the sample."

Now Catherine was intrigued, "Oh yeah. You did look a little low today… you feeling better?"

"Yeah." He answered quickly.

Nick covered up his grin.

Catherine looked at Warrick, then Nick, then back to Warrick. She knew they were leaving something out but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"Alright guys… call me when you got something." She left the room, glancing back once more.

"What was that about?" Nick exclaimed as soon as she was out of sight.

"Nothing. Just drop it," he sighed.

"I think I know who you like."

"You don't know anything," he grumbled.

"I think _I do_." Nick looked sure of himself. "And just so you know, Catherine has been sweet on you too." He let out a laugh at Warrick's surprise.

"…Was I that obvious?"

"I think the only one who didn't know about it was Tina. And possibly Catherine."

Warrick smiled lightly before agreeing. "Yeah… I have feelings for her. And she was always on my mind even when I was with Tina. But she's over me. She probably thinks I'm a jerk for marrying a complete stranger."

"You should be telling this to a certain someone," Nick rolled his eyes.

"No. I just can't," He immediately gave him a look, "And you can't either. Promise.

Don't tell anyone about this."

Nick sighed but agreed.

The two men didn't realize the woman, the very subject of their conversation, was standing by the door the entire time…

---

_Cliffhanger! I think I'll wait a bit before adding the second chapter... heh. Maybe people don't even care. I'll just wait for reviews before deciding how long to wait before updating... Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am but a humble fan and writer.

A/N: And now the thrilling conclusion... maybe not so much thrilling but there's fluff. Yes, fluff: teddy bear style!

**Ficlet 30 (ch.2): Catherine's Surprise**

She was sitting on the stool, quietly looking over some pictures. She didn't say a thing when Warrick entered. It had been a week since she overheard his little "confession." He divorced Tina and admitted that he had feelings for Catherine…

She didn't know what to do.

Every day she debated confronting him, or telling him that she had feelings for him. At least she dropped a hint or two… but he didn't seem to notice.

"Catherine, you got something?"

She raised her head and looked at him, momentarily distracted. He was looking good today…

"Huh?" She looked down at the photo she was holding in her hand. The same one she had for the last twenty minutes.

"I don't know, you tell me," she answered.

He walked over and took a seat next to her. He looked at it from over her shoulder. She almost shivered at the intimate contact.

"See, I think the blood pattern is a little off in this photo." She sounded so professional, though she was feeling far from 'professional'.

"Hmm, yeah I can see that." His breath was tickling her right ear and she shifted slightly.

"You okay?"

_How did he notice that?_

"Sure. So… we should tell Grissom about this." She got up and walked out the door. As she left she could swear he had a disappointed look on his face.

"So he moved the body after he knocked her out? How did we not see that?"

Grissom reviewed the case file and looked up at Catherine. She had a far off look in her eye, and he noticed she was looking like that quite often lately…

"Catherine. Are you daydreaming?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "What? No. Of course not. We got the guy. Ask him why he moved the body," she was flustered and he could tell. "Can I go now?"

Grissom peered at her from over his glasses. "Alright. Have a good night."

"Thanks. Good night." She left hurriedly, looking over her shoulder, and trying not to look so guilty.

Catherine thought she was home free, but didn't watch where she was going – she bumped straight into the man who was occupying her thoughts.

"Warrick! Oh, I'm sorry." She managed to knock down some papers in his hand and she bent over to pick them up.

"It's okay. Are you in a hurry?"

She handed the papers to him and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "No, why?"

"I wanted to ask you something…" Warrick looked like he was trying work up the nerve to ask his question.

Catherine's mind went into overdrive as she theorized what he might want to ask.

'_He's going to do it… after all the hints I dropped, after all the looks we shared. After all those nerve wracking days… he's going to tell me how he really feels!'_

"Can you help me and Nick out with something? It's for a case."

Her face fell. And she did nothing to mask it. "That's what you wanted to ask?"

"Unless you're busy. I could ask Sara, though she's in swing shift she's always up for an experiment…"

"No," she sighed, "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

He led her to the garage, where Nick was waiting. It was quite darker than usual, so she squinted as she looked around.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"A bulb busted, we only had this one with less wattage. I need you test a theory for me," He led her to a table with two chairs. She looked at the two guys, wondering if she had to help re-create a crime scene.

"Well, we need you to sit down with your head down."

She looked skeptical. But she obliged and sat down. "What is this for?" Her voice was muffled as she rested her head in her arms.

"Tell us if you can hear anyone behind you... footsteps, whatever." Nick spoke in a low voice.

Catherine sighed and waited. She didn't hear anything. At least, nothing that sounded like footsteps behind her. She strained her ears to listen – were they whispering?

"You know we solved that dark restaurant case," she said in an amused tone. When they didn't respond she waited a minute then decided she waited long enough, "I'm lifting my head up guys; I didn't hear anyone sneak up on me. If your vic was caught by surprise-"

She stopped mid sentence as she saw Warrick sitting in front of her holding a small bear. He placed it in front of her; there was a small card in the teddy bear's paws. She read the card, written in his neat handwriting:

_You are the woman of my dreams, will you go out with me?_

Catherine looked at him, turned to a jovial Nick, then turned back to Warrick. She burst into a huge smile and got up to wrap her arms around him.

"Told you she wouldn't say no," Nick said softly, as his buddy embraced Catherine, grinning the whole time.

---

_Was it worth the wait? I sure hope so... I'll try to get more of these YoBling stories up in the near future. Here's hoping for a kiss next time! Please review if you have something to tell me, and thank you for reading being patient/reading! _


End file.
